


Lesson 1

by extremesoft



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A speck of fluff, Anal Fingering, Can be read as established relationship if you like, M/M, Massage, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Top!Max, Toying with jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/pseuds/extremesoft
Summary: He was fascinated, and increasingly turned on, by the thought of giving the unruly Aussie a lesson on not making a joke out of anything and everything. If Daniel was going to be such a damn tease all the time, he would sure have to deal with being teased in return.





	Lesson 1

**Author's Note:**

> I treated these two dorks like crap in my latest and wanted to get back to writing something more fun about them; but I certainly didn't imagine it would result in something quite like _this_!
> 
> Now if you've read "Let your heart be free" by bonotje, you might find that this piece bears some resemblance to it, mainly in the beginning but also slightly in the action scene ( ;D), and even though the route from the beginning to the action is vastly different in the two texts, I'd like to point out that in this case great minds just really thought alike and coincidentally got their inspiration from the same thing! :) A big thank you (as Max would say) to bonotje for being okay with me posting this nevertheless, and as always: enjoy!

  
They wrapped their arms around each other and practically smashed their lips together the second Daniel had got to Max’s room and shut the door behind him.

Doing two different pre-race activities and being in two different places was nothing of a novelty for them despite the two doing a lot of the PR stuff together. They didn’t have a say in it in reality, and if they were told Daniel would do bouldering and Max would do gaming, they would do bouldering and gaming in spite of already knowing none of it would be nearly as hilarious alone as it always was with the other. They didn’t mind too much, there was no point in that and they really weren’t able to express how they would have rather wanted to be in the same place - Daniel had actually laughed his arse off when he had heard what the team had had in mind for Max, being slightly relieved he himself wasn’t expected to do anything FIFA-related.  
“You already do that like twenty-seven hours a day”, he had said and shaken his head. “But, whatever, I bet your six gamer fans out there will go bananas.”  
Max had lightly kicked Daniel’s shin, earning another chuckle from the Aussie. “I have already placed a bet on how many times you’ll fall on your ass while doing your thing. I hope to make good money.”  
“Yeah, since you’re clearly not doing that right now, I heard they’re only paying you ten cents per lap”, had Daniel teased even further. “You’ve got to up your game. I ain’t cheap, y’ know.”

Max had just looked at him affectionately. “I know. You only deserve the best.”  
“Like yourself”, had Daniel answered with an impossibly wide grin and managed to brush his lips against Max’s before both of them starting to laugh too hard at the cheesiness of the sentiment to be able to kiss whatsoever.

The day had of course been long and included not only the fun stuff that would end up on social media but also the mandatory meetings and gatherings and handshakes and people mixing into a mass of newness and shooting from one place to another that at times made the two feel like they were rarities on display, animals in a strange zoo filled with advertisements, somehow unreal; and besides them having fun together, the feeling of mutual understanding, fully getting what the other was going through since they both were going through the same, was what made it all bearable and both able to keep the smiles on their faces. They were together in their aloneness, even when they were being separated. But the further the day had passed, the more they both had found themselves inevitably being jumpy and wanting the fuss to be over, Daniel realizing at some point that he had been glancing at his watch every two minutes and counting the hours to when he would be able to sneak to Max.

So no words were needed at first when they finally got back to each other’s gravity. Daniel broke from the kiss and buried his face against Max’s shoulder, taking in a deep breath and enjoying the warmth and the familiar scent of Max’s aftershave.  
“What a day”, he sighed quietly, his breath tickling the Dutchman’s neck. Max smiled and gave Daniel’s back a few long, unhurried strokes.  
“I know. I saw you on Instagram. That actually looked really cool.”  
“It was. And it was different”, said Daniel, unable to fight his grin back. “Unlike the love of your life that is FIFA.”

Max snorted and hit Daniel playfully on the bicep with his fist, but got confused when he realized the Aussie actually winced at that and pulled back from the Dutchman. He was quite sure the touch had in reality been fairly light.  
“Ouch”, grimaced Daniel, carefully twisting his arms and then suddenly looking apologetic. “Sorry. It was different and it also definitely killed my arms. Jesus.”  
“I can imagine”, said Max with a sudden burst of compassion. “Sorry.”  
“Nah”, said the Aussie in as simple a response as ever, smiling soothingly while trying to stretch. “But would you mind trying to give them a little rub? They already did something to them earlier but I still feel like a motherfucking brick…”  
Max chuckled. “No, come here.”

They sat down next to each other on the sofa, in front of the TV that was on but being turned quite down, and Max tried to get something sensible done in that position first; but after a while of Daniel whining and Max having to twist his own arms into the weirdest angles the Dutchman huffed in frustration, scratched his nose like he always did when he got thoughtful, and then suggested moving to the bed, since he would not only be able to tend to Daniel’s upper arms better but also massage his back as a bonus if they did so. Daniel didn’t exactly object, the idea sounding to him both wonderfully relaxing and most definitely hot, as he put it, and they rose, got rid of their trousers and T-shirts and headed for the comfortable-looking bed with a ridiculous amount of pillows.

Daniel was already lying flat on his stomach on the bed, eyes closed and a content smile on his face, and Max was just about to join him when he happened to glance at the nightstand; and in the spur of the moment he quickly reached for the drawer and shoved the small tube he had remembered being there under the waistband of his boxers before turning his attention back to Daniel again.

Anything could happen, after all.

Max straddled Daniel, practically sitting on his butt, and started working on his arms again, extracting a good amount of pained hissing and silent swearing out of the Aussie. It really was easier that way, and Max let himself sink into the feeling of Daniel’s toned body under his hands, a comfortable silence falling over them apart from the approving noises Daniel let out every now and then.

“Did you miss me today?” asked Max softly after a while, half conversationally and half really just wanting to hear it after a tiring day, while pressing the heel of his palm right under Daniel’s shoulder blade and earning a rather satisfied grunt. A wide grin spread across Daniel’s face, or at least as wide as it could get with his other cheek flat against the bed, and Max rolled his eyes, already being able to tell what the annoying Aussie’s answer would most likely be.  
“Nah, not for a second”, mumbled Daniel, still grinning and partly expecting Max to laugh and playfully slap him on the back of his head. He was of course joking, as always, he had wanted nothing more than to get back to Max all day and he knew Max knew that. And Max did, he most certainly did; but right now he wasn’t in the mood for rewarding Daniel for being an ass by just laughing it off. 

A mischievous smile appeared on Max’s lips.

“Of course you didn’t”, he started, still with a smirk, moving on to work on Daniel’s left shoulder blade for a moment at the same time. “You got to spend the day doing a sport with a nice good-looking girl and all that. How could you possibly have missed me.”  
Daniel chuckled muffledly. “And you spent the day gaming with an average-looking bloke, so I should be safe.”  
“Maybe I thought he looked nice”, said Max testingly, slowly sliding his hands down Daniel’s back and stopping to tug the waistband of his boxers a little lower and press his thumbs on both sides of the Aussie’s tailbone, intentionally digging them in with just a tad too much force and earning another grunt. “I had a good time. Maybe I didn’t miss you either.”  
There was a moment’s silence, Max’s thumbs made lazy circles around Daniel’s lower back, and he could see the Aussie’s eyes flutter open and a small frown flashing on his face, as if he had suddenly started to doubt whether everything was okay.  
“Did you?”

Max almost, just almost, felt slightly bad about what he had said. He had thought of practically nothing else but his teammate the whole time, wishing it was Daniel whose ass he was kicking in FIFA, or wishing he could have been there to see if Daniel actually did fall on his backside while trying to climb the wall, missing Daniel with his bright eyes and scruffy hair and contagious laughter so much it made his heart a heavy weight. And he still knew Daniel hadn’t meant his earlier words either; but he was also fascinated, and increasingly turned on, by the thought of giving the unruly Aussie a lesson on not making a joke out of anything and everything. If Daniel was going to be such a damn tease all the time, he would sure have to deal with being teased in return.  
“Maybe I did”, said Max, slipping his hands underneath the Aussie’s waistband and to his buttocks, squeezing them lightly. Daniel closed his eyes again and almost instinctively nudged his hips up, enjoying the suggestive touch, wanting more.  
“Maybe I didn’t”, he continued while getting to his knees so he could remove Daniel’s underwear completely out of his way. Daniel slowly rose to his elbows as Max got off him for a brief moment, about to roll onto his back so he could properly face Max, eager to actually get to look at him; but Max was quicker than his still somewhat stiff and sore teammate, straddling Daniel’s bare thighs again and placing his hands on the Aussie’s sides, determinedly pressing him back to the mattress.

“Max…” breathed Daniel, a shiver of both frustration and anticipation suddenly shooting through him. It wasn’t of course the first nor the last time they were doing this, but it certainly wasn’t often Max had so clearly initiated taking over right from the start, and Daniel instantly felt his cheeks flush and senses inevitably sharpen.

Max lowered himself quietly and placed his hands on the bed, between Daniel’s arms and sides, hovering above him and slowly placing a trail of kisses on his shoulders and back. Daniel’s breathing didn’t take long to grow quick and shallow and he almost wasn’t aware of his own squirming himself, now aching to be able to kiss Max and on the other hand his crotch starting to seriously crave for some attention, not to mention space; but Max’s weight and legs didn’t allow him to move, and somehow Daniel had the hunch Max wasn’t intent on changing that any time soon. And feeling not only Max’s hot breath on his back but also what could only be Max’s erection brushing against his rear only made everything ten times worse.

Daniel wasn’t one to easily beg, but Max had left him with almost no choice.  
“Max… please” he wailed quietly, trying to buck his hips up again but mostly failing. Max stilled for a moment and smiled warmly against Daniel’s back, knowing he wouldn’t of course be able to see it.  
“Hmm” was the only thing he responded to Daniel with while getting to his knees. He placed one hand on Daniel’s back, pressing his stomach and hips down and making him groan in frustration in the process, and let his other hand rest on Daniel’s buttock for a moment before reaching for the lube he had smuggled with him to the bed and snapping it open. The sound was faint but Daniel still clearly heard it as Max noticed his eyes suddenly flying open.  
“ _Fuck_ -”  
“It almost sounds...”, Max started with the smile still on his lips, thoroughly enjoying having disarmed Daniel so completely. He could see Daniel biting his lip, his fists clenching and unclenching, and he could only marvel at how desirable and _delicious_ the handsome Aussie looked like that, being a hot mess underneath him. Max himself was so rock hard already it actually took all of his willpower to not just tear his damp boxers apart and thrust into Daniel like no tomorrow, and he could only imagine how Daniel must have felt like, his erection still being imprisoned against the bed with no release in sight; but Max hadn’t gotten what he wanted yet, so neither would Daniel.

Max squeezed the tube with his free hand and spread what came out over his fingers, still holding Daniel in place with his other hand.  
“It almost sounds…” he repeated slowly, still not finishing the sentence. Daniel heard his own rapid heartbeat loud and clear in his ears. The wait was getting unbearable, making him squirm, making him sweat-

and then suddenly his breathing hitched as he felt Max’s free hand on his arse again, the slick fingers spreading his cheeks a bit, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut when Max slid one finger inside him, making him moan and try to lift his hips to meet the touch or grind against the mattress but to no avail.

“...like someone is missing me”, said Max huskily. The power he had over Daniel at that moment and his own immense arousal mixed together into something almost intoxicating; he pushed all the way in, making Daniel gasp and feeling the Aussie trying to move but not letting him, and stilled his hand for a moment before slowly moving again, almost out, then in again, getting to fucking Daniel with his finger and knowing perfectly well he would be wanting more than that. Daniel was steadily reducing to a whimpering, panting pile of curls and muscle and sweat; as if he cared much at that point, though.  
“Max, I-”, gasped Daniel out yet again, almost all other words having escaped his brain but the Dutchman’s name. “ _Please_.”

Max stopped the movement again. His legs and the arm he was leaning heavily on to keep Daniel pressed against the mattress were trembling with the strain and his own heat, and he found himself doubting whether he would be able to last more than ten seconds before climaxing once he’d gotten his cock inside Daniel.  
“You didn’t answer me properly”, managed Max to say quite calmly despite himself. He wasn’t going to give in just because Daniel was insufferably hot and he himself was also starting to be in growing need of some kind of release as well.

Burying his face in the blanket still didn’t make Daniel’s cry exactly quiet when Max added a second finger right after speaking, testingly sliding the two halfway inside the Aussie and feeling the inevitable clench around them as Daniel tried to automatically buck his rear up yet again before forcing himself to relax and let Max continue. Whenever he would decide to do so, that was, since the Dutchman’s fingers unbelievably stilled after having gotten all the way in.  
“You know I-” Daniel tried to splutter in between gasping for air, feeling like he was about to explode any second. “You know I did-”

Daniel was desperate, he could feel his cock slick and throbbing against his thigh but couldn’t do anything about it, he wanted those fingers inside him to move again but couldn’t do anything about that either, and he knew for a fact that Max also had something way better to offer him than just a pair of stupid fingers; he tried once more to thrust back against them to make all his points, with force, but in vain. Max was too strong and too heavy a weight for Daniel’s already worn out muscles.  
“No, not yet”, breathed Max in response, staying still but both immeasurable lust and the strain of trying to keep himself in control audible in his voice. “Not until I’ve heard it.”  
“I missed you”, managed Daniel to choke out after finally having gotten some of his breath back, sounding almost inconsolable. “I did- miss you- you know I did- I kept- looking at my watch- the whole day...”

Max felt his heart melt at the shuddering words, which oddly contrasted to what he had been doing to Daniel so far and how painfully aroused he was by now, but on the other hand did make perfect sense. It was what he had been longing to hear, and it was enough. He rewarded Daniel with sliding the two fingers almost fully out of him and then in again, tenderly, slowly getting back to the earlier pace and being rewarded in return with the moans that escaped from between Daniel’s lips and the way the Aussie was gripping the sheets with his knuckles white.  
“I know”, he said soothingly, smiling to himself. “And I missed you too.”  
“Max-” panted Daniel against the blanket once more, not sure how much longer he would be able to last without irreversibly going crazy and to stand not getting to look at Max or kiss him. “I did-”  
“I know”, shushed Max again.

He withdrew the fingers from Daniel, making him whimper at the sudden feeling of emptiness, and straightened himself to get off Daniel and to finally get rid of his own goddamned underwear. Daniel tried to get on his elbows again, but all his strength seemed to have failed him, his arms already having been sore and now also feeling like two useless pieces of jelly. This time Max was more than glad to help him turn, however, now really wanting to be able to look the Aussie in the eye; he grabbed Daniel by his sides and began rolling him around, and Daniel couldn’t help a wail when he practically crashed onto his back, his cock feeling sensitive and almost confused by the sudden amount of free air around it after being so confined for such a long time.

Max let out an appreciative hum at the sight in front of him, Daniel looking so gorgeous and on the other hand so thoroughly flustered, before scrambling between the Aussie’s legs, hoisting them over his thighs and decisively pulling him closer by his hips, gasping involuntarily when their crotches met.  
“You’re amazing.”  
A breathy “fuck” was all Daniel could get out before Max caught his lips in a fiery kiss, the Aussie not needing any persuading to open his mouth and let Max’s tongue in. Max bucked his hips and rutted against Daniel, their cocks effortlessly sliding against each other, causing them to moan into each other’s mouths simultaneously. Daniel wrapped his legs loosely around the Dutchman’s waist, still trying to make his point about how awfully nice it would be to be properly shagged by him, and Max couldn’t help gasping again just at the sensation.  
“Max”, choked Daniel, panting heavily as he broke from the kiss to get air. He would have felt embarrassed by his vocabulary seeming to consist of only a couple of one-syllable words at that point if he had been anywhere near his senses. “Please- fuck…”  
Max let out a breathless chuckle against the Aussie’s lips. “You miss that as well?”  
“Yes”, breathed Daniel and groaned shamelessly when Max moved and ground against him once more.  
“Not joking?” murmured Max teasingly, barely having the patience for that anymore in reality but determined to make the message at least somewhat understood.  
“No”, Daniel whispered with an almost out-of-place amount of seriousness, looking Max straight in the eye, black gaze filled with both blinding lust and longing. “I missed you.”

Max just smiled against his lips and kissed him once more before moving. He fumbled between his legs and gave himself a few quick strokes, not really needing much preparation since he had been more than hard enough for what seemed like ages and his cock already being slick from precum, or both their precums to be precise; and then he stilled for a moment before slowly guiding himself inside Daniel.  
“Fuck-!”

Daniel’s back and neck arched from the mattress, the legs still wrapped around Max tightened, and Max came to a halt again, halfway in. All of his effort went into not thrusting all the way in at once, Daniel felt so impossibly good, the hotness clenching around Max’s cock almost too much for him in itself; but after a moment he could see and feel Daniel relaxing and adapting to the feeling, the grip he had on the blanket slightly loosening and his back lowering back against the mattress, the muscles inside him giving way, inviting Max further. And Max obliged, thrusting and then retreating, the two soon finding their rhythm, not thinking anything anymore really and Daniel mindlessly fumbling with the sheets.  
“So good-”

Their panting and groaning filled the air, Max was picking up pace without even noticing it; and it didn’t take long until he felt the tell-tale tingling starting to climb up his legs, pleasure and heat pooling inside him, the slick heat of his teammate getting the better of him. His whole body tensed up as he climaxed with a loud moan, giving Daniel everything he had, lifting a hand to wrap his fingers around the Aussie’s length and having to treat it to only a couple of messy strokes before Daniel reached his orgasm as well. He came with a cry, muscles almost spasming, letting go of the sheets to bury his fingers in his own curls instead, spilling over his own stomach and Max’s fingers; Max was still inside the Aussie, the feeling of clenching and unclenching around his cock making him shudder in aftershocks, and he pulled out only after a little while, feeling like having to catch his breath first. Daniel instinctively whimpered again at the sensation, and Max was quick to straighten himself once more, move the Aussie’s other leg out of his way and lay next to him with a deep, happy sigh. He tugged the blanket and sloppily threw what he could get hold of - which wasn’t much since they were lying on top of the damn thing - over them.

Daniel half opened his eyes once he felt Max had settled, looking dreamy and blissful. He lazily lifted his hand to brush Max’s cheek, perfectly content with getting lost in the Dutchman’s warm gaze.  
“You… are something else, y’know.”  
Max grinned. “And you... are a pain in the ass.”  
“Nah, that was you this time”, answered Daniel with a light chuckle, feeling so completely relaxed and fuzzy he was pretty sure even his lungs were too drowsy to produce proper laughter.  
A small frown crossed Max’s face at that. “It didn’t hurt, did it?”  
“No”, mumbled Daniel and poked Max’s nose. “I was joking. ”

Max huffed and shook his head but leaned to kiss the annoying Aussie again nevertheless with the widest of smiles on his face. There clearly seemed to be demand for another lesson, and Max certainly didn’t give a toss whether it would turn out as pointless as this first one.


End file.
